the four unlikly love's
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: fred george and harry have been in a relationship since harry's thired year, in harry's fourth year they added severus to the mix. it's now harry's seventh year. severus is ooc. rated T for now rating WILL go up later. please read and review thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**The four unlikely loves **

**The day Harry arrived at the weasleys house, he knew that something would be forever changed. As soon as he walked in he was immediately swept into a hug by Mrs. Weasley, and once he was released from the hug-o-death {trust me} the twins, Ron and Hermione came running over and hugged him or patted him on the back. {Ron, still not as excepting as the others} "lunch is ready!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "FOOD" screamed the twins. "well that was……um……interesting" said Harry and Hermione could only nod to agree. " so on a lighter note, how was your summer so far?" asked Hermione. " uh not so good but I'll tell you later, ok. Lets go eat, before the three eat-all's eat it all!" said Harry. "Alright, but you will tell me and the twins later, I don't really care if you tell Ron or not because he really didn't except the news you sprung on us last year." said Hermione " 'mione its ok to say the word gay I mean its not a bad word! Though if my relatives where anything to go by then It would be." Harry said/muttered. "Come on Harry or we wont have anything to eat." said Hermione. "yah right." said Harry sarcastically. As they ran to get there before George, Fred and Ron ate everything insight, one of Harry's wounds reopened. Harry didn't realize it until he went to sit down next to Fred and George and the pain raced up his back. He tried to keep from being stared at by the Weasley matriarch, so he kept eating and only winced every five to ten minutes, causing Fred and George to stare, after about twenty minutes of this he locked eyes with Hermione, Fred, and George, nodded and stood up before them motioned to Hermione to cover him and as soon as she had the four of them quickly moved to the twins room where Fred threw up a silencing spell and Harry quickly told Hermione to get the "stuff" and the other two stood there in shock as Hermione began to pull a first aid kit and several roles of gauze out of her muggle jeans all shrunken to the size of paper clips then she made them normal sized again and began to remove Harry's shirt obviously having done this before, then 'mione gasped out in shock. " this is worse then usual Harry, I may not be able to heal this with out help." said Hermione. " it's fine 'mione just do what you can, ok." said Harry. " I'll do my best." said Hermione. **

**"ok what the bloody hell is going on here?" asked Fred, while George was only able to nod at the question his brother asked. "This is what those muggles do to Harry over summer." said Hermione. "WHAT!" yelled Fred and George at the same time. " well that was expected and I thank which ever one of you through up a silencing spell." said Harry. "Wait just a minute you mean that they do this to Harry every summer?" asked George. " yes and no, I mean its never been this bad before." said Hermione. And at that the twins started to fume. " Those no good dirty rotten good for nothing muggles, I'll kill them that's what I'll do, fucking imbeciles stupid moronic idiotic pieces of dog shit, I'll kill them so fast they wont be able to say Dumbledore, painfully is how I'll kill them, no good muggles who do they think they are!" all this exclaimed by the twins at the same time while they where pacing. " guys calm down, I want to kill them as much as you do if not more hurting my brother how dare they, but we need to act in a way that wont get us all thrown in Azkaban alright so lets calm down a little." said Hermione. " guys thanks but its nothing that's new so don't worry about it ok I'll be fine besides I'm here for the rest of the summer and I would hate to have you two and my sister thrown in Azkaban so please just calm down." Said Harry. " wait how long have they been doing this?" asked Fred after calming himself from the death threats he was making to Harry's muggle relatives. "uh……since I was about two I'd say, it got more violent when I turned eight and then the worst happened when I told them about me being gay." said Harry. **

**The door opened then and admitted one Severus snape resident greasy git of Hogwarts." what are you doing here professor snape?" asked Hermione. " I'm here because Molly asked me to come up and see why you four left lunch, and have you ever tried to deny that women anything, well I couldn't so I didn't and just came up here to cheek on you four, obviously a good idea, what in marlin's beard happened up here?" asked/said Severus. {ok, maybe he's not an ass in this story, nope he's not} "nothing sir" muttered Harry as he was slipping his shirt back on. "I can speak eighty-seven languages but I'm afraid I'm not versed in mutter." Severus said. " I said nothing sir!" exclaimed Harry. "it's not nothing, ms. Granger would you excuse us for a moment please." said Severus with his no-nonsense glare. "fine, Harry just be careful please I don't have any more bandages." said Hermione. " alright Hermione, I'll be careful." said Harry. Hermione left with one look back at Harry to make sure he was sure, Harry nodded and she left. **

**After she had walked out of the room Severus's gaze softened. "please tell me Harry, please." said Severus." yah and tell us why you hid it from us." said Fred as George just nodded. "its just my stupid muggle relations Sev, and I didn't tell you two because you have a worse temper then Sirius when it comes to me, please understand Freddy, Georgey-bee I didn't wont any of you to end up in Azkaban because of my moronic relatives, and well I can handle them so please freddy,sev, Georgey-bee please don't try and hurt them because well I'd be really sad if you all got sent to Azkaban and you know you will if you fullfill thouse threats that freddy was throwing around, and Georgey-bee's own words where quit correct if I do say so myself." said Harry.'plus I wouldn't be able to live without you,not with my creature half' thought Harry. "well I guess you had a good reson not to tell, but please Harry please tell us if this happens again,please don't worry we will of course be angre but that's only because we love you, alright just please make sure to tell us." Fred said. "alright, now I think we should go aleviate Mrs. Weasleys not to mention Hermione's worry, lets enjoy each other later, Alright." said Harry. "oh alright." they all agreed. "same place as always during brake?" asked George. "Yes." said Severus. "Right." said Harry. "you know that." said Fred. **

**At that they all walked out of the room, went down stairs and sat around with everyone else.{ obvusly Harry, Fred, George, and Severus didn't sit next to each other, I mean really why reveal a secreate they have been hiding since Harry's fouth year, that would be Fred and George's fifth year, alright. all clear? Yes. Good, on with the story.} " so how was your summer so far Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. " it was fine Mrs. Weasley." said Harry. "That's good dear, and Hermione how has your summer gone so far?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Its been graet I've gotten some great new books, but im sure that the rest of the summer will be even better." said Hermione. 'no shock there' thought Harry, Fred, George, and Severus at the same time. "So has anyone thought about what there going to do when we go to diagon aley?" asked Mr. Weasley, who had walked in a minute ago to hear what Hermione had said. "nope, no clue!" said everyone, exept the adults. "that's fine we haven't even gotten your school letters yet." said Arther. " Hey guys lets go play Quidige while we wait for dinner." said Fred. "Yah lets." agred George. Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and the adults went out to the back yard and played some Quidige, the adults and Hermione watched and the other's played. **

**At diner time Severus was "forced"to sit by George, Fred, and Harry. And they had chicken, corn, gravy, potatoes, stuffing, and butter beer. After dinner Fred and George retired for the night. About an hour later Harry decided to turn in as well, he went upstairs and cast a muffling spell and wonderd down the hall to the twins room. "well about an hour 'till sev will be able to get away, what shall we do?" asked Harry completely serius. "well we could just sit and talk." said George. "yes that would be lovely, don't you think Harry?" asked Fred. "uhh……not really." said Harry. "to bad we want more answer's" said Fred as George just nodded. " guys, what more could you want?" asked Harry. "we really want to know why you let it happen I mean really Harry you don't have to worry I mean your wondless magic could take down sev why didn't you take your moronic muggle relatives out?" asked george. " because of the same reason I gave you, would you like it if I went away for killing my stupid muggle relatives?" asked/said harry. "well no/I guess not." said George and Fred. " then just cut out the questions then, he gave you answers and you shouldn't keep asking him these questions he's been through enoph don't you think?" asked Severus who had just walked in and ran over to Harry who hadn't noticed that he was crying. "we're sorry Harry." said George and Fred. " its fine, but can we refrain from talking about my relatives.?" asked/said Harry. "of course/sure." said Fred and George, while Severus just nodded. T**

**hey pushed the twins beds together and curled up Harry and Severus set an alarm so that they could wake up before anyone else and move to the rooms that they where assigned.{ Harry in Ron's room and Severus in Bill's old room.} at midnight they where all awakened by Harry screaming from another nightmare. 'thank god for silencing spells' thought George. George, Fred, and Severus tried to wake Harry up it took them twenty minutes to wake Harry up and when they did manage to wake him up he started to cry. "what happened Harry?" asked Severus. "This year I think we should start training." said Harry. "Why?" asked Fred. My dream/vision whatever showed that moldy warts would attack during the middle of the third month of school." said Harry. " alright we will start training day after tomorrow, ok?" said/asked George. " right." said Fred. "yes we should." said Severus. After they settled the training schedule they all kissed and theft or stayed{ in the twins case.} and went back to bed. In the morning when everyone was awake, the owl post came and with it came there school letters. They had potions, herbolagy{ I think. Sp?}, charms and history of magic as well as { unfortunately.} they also had divination and transfiguration. They went to diagon ally and split up into groups Fred, George, and Harry in one group with Severus as there chaperon. Of course they all grumbled about it then went on there way they had five hours to get there school stuff they got there stuff in thirty minutes. there was an end of summer fair in muggle London so they went there for the rest of the time. "come on the Farris wheel!" exclaimed Harry. "no the bumper cars!" exclaimed Fred. "how about we go on both or take a vote." said George. "that I'd agree to." said Severus. Well as it turned out Harry can be rather persuasive. { no shagging till next year also helps. Lol.} so they went on the Farris wheel first then the bumper cars. At the end of the day and there time they went back to diagon ally, and met up with everyone else there prizes and souvenirs safely shrunk in there pockets. They went back to there house and had a lovely dinner and hung around the house just talking. When the kids went to bed the adults stayed up and talked. Harry waited until Ron was asleep and went to the twins room, where Fred, George and Severus where all waiting. "sorry had to wait for Ron to fall asleep." said Harry. "its alright." said Fred and George at the same time. Severus just walked over and kissed him then told him it was fine, the twins not ones to be left out walked over and kissed him as well. **

**The next day, Harry, Fred, and George went into muggle London to a muggle martial arts gym to train in martial arts,{ wow can you say blond moment?!} in case they lose there wands. When they where done training at the gym they headed back to diagon ally and met up with Severus for lunch at the 'dragon's fire pit' the restaurant on the scene. After they had there lunch they went to an open field and trained some in close combat and in wandless' magic aswell as a few darker spells and a few new magic's for them to study and learn and master. When they where done training they simply sat next to each other and watched as the sun set over the mountains in the distance. It was a hot day so as the sun was setting it lowered the temperature to a more relaxing temperature. "come on we best get back lest we worry the mother hen." said Severus. "ugh, not now, to tired cant move later." was what he got as responses from his three boyfriends. " come now we need to leave and get back I am not getting in trouble for keeping you three out past dinner under stand.?" said/asked Severus. While he was mentally giggling at his boyfriends attempts at trying to stay at staying out here and not having to go back to the burrow, which he actually didn't wont to go back either but he knew that they had to go back. **


	2. Discaimer

Disclaimer; I own nothing, I wish I did but alas I don't, read and review please and thank you!!!!

Why didn't anyone tell me I forgot the disclaimer. Next chapter will be up later this month or next month alright bye!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I own nothing, I wish I did but alas I don't, read and review please and thank you!!!!

Why didn't anyone tell me I forgot the disclaimer.

When Severus had finally convened them that they had to go back to the burrow and the had left, they had just apperated away and twelve death eaters apperated in. When they got back to the burrow it was dinner which was as big as ever and again Severus was 'forced' to sit between Harry Fred and George. When they split into groups for game night it was the four of them against everyone else. When they split for the night the four of them went to there own rooms to sleep because Dumbledore {dumdledick ,dumb ,duck ,dump what have you} was there. The next morning they all went to diagon alley to get there school supplies when they had finished they split into to groups to just hang out for awhile and of course Harry ,Fred ,George ,and Severus got put in the same group. About three hours into there stay in diagon alley four death eaters showed up and tried to kidnap Harry which of course caused Severus to reveal himself which wasn't good at all. The next thing they new was that the four off them where in a cave somewhere there wands where taken and they magically tied up. "does any one now where we are?" asked George. " um in a cave." said Harry trying to be funny, but not sucsedding. " well duh." said Fred. " come lets not fight right now, please." said Severus. The next thing they new people where coming in with weird robes with agent runes for defense and protection along with healing and helping. They all had hoods so they couldn't see there faces but they some how new they where the good guys. When they where safe from them {the bad guys that is} they where in a weird looking house. The people in the hoods removed them and the people under them where, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Cedric, and an unknown female that none of them had ever seen before." know you all might be wondering where you are and who this young lady is." Remus started, when the unknown lady interrupted " Remus you are far to kind I know you know that I'm not as young as you claim, but I'm sorry I interrupted you please continue." the young lady was far more polite and had such a lovely voice that they knew instantly that she was a vampire but a good one if her eyes where any thing to go by. " thank you and I do apologies for my gross under statement of your age Kaley. As I was saying the nine of use make up the ice harpy group not even dumbledump knows about us. You all must be wondering why there is a vampire standing here with us and the answer is that she helps us with our rescues and she has contacts in high places. We are at this moment standing in the ice harpy head quarters in Spain. This is where we disappear to and know you know every thing." Remus finished." ok I just have one question I thought werewolf's and vampires hated each other so how can you stand each other?" asked Harry. " may I answer his question Remus?" "sure and then go bake to talking normally to me and Sirius alright." "of course, ok the reason that we can stand each other is because blood is thicker then water, the water is the hatred between the two speacies and the blood is there my parents, and before you ask I'm talking about Sirius and Remus." said the female vampire who we know now to be Kaley.


	4. Chapter 3

Next chapter will be up later this mont h or next month alright bye!! Disclaimer; I own nothing, I wish I did but alas I don't, read and review please and thank you!!!!

"hi so umm your kaley right?" asked Fred. "Yah come on in I wont bite I'm a veggie so no worry's." kaley replied." oh I know I just wasn't sure that you would be so nice, I'm sorry about that though" Fred replied." hey no sweat if it was one of my sisters though you'd have to be careful, but that's another story altogether, so what can I do for you?" kaley said/asked. " umm I was just wondering how you can be Remus and Sirius's daughter if you're a vampire?" asked Fred." Oh I was blood adopted, that's all. So let me guess every one is curios about that aren't they?" said/asked kaley." yes I was the one who pulled the preverbal short stick." said Fred." hey its cool so are you still in school or are you done with school?" said/asked kaley," just graduated actually. Umm I know you don't eat or whatever but there are some blood pops downstairs if you want." Said Fred. "Cool." said kaley.

As they headed downstairs people stopped and stared except for Remus and Sirius they came over and hugged kaley. When that was done, kaley went over to where she smelt the blood pops and got two of them and went over to the chess board and declared that she would play winner unless some one had already called it. Then she went and found a good history book and sat down next to Hermione, and started to read when the noise stopped she looked up and realized that no one was in the room as here except for Severus who was just staring at her." is there something I can help you with?" asked kaley." actually yes why are you here and how can you help us?" asked Severus." I'm here because I can help, and I can help you all because I am the real deal psychic not like twilerwinny. So why don't you leave me alone and get back to your boyfriends yes I know and no I'm not going to tell you how or any one else." replied kaley." but you can't tell me what to do!" exclaimed Severus." well sorry but I just did." said kaley.

After that Severus left and kaley went back to reading, that is until Hermione came downstairs and started talking a mile a minute and kaley couldn't keep up so she got up and left, but came back for her book, then left again and went to her room. And wrote home 'dear every one, I miss you all dearly and I miss the elk around home here all they have is owls and some deer not enough though I don't know when I will be able to come home again but don't let ice redecorate my room. Please be calm though I miss you all again and you know I will be home. Love you all, kaley.'

"oh I didn't mean to disturb you I thought you might be playing solitaire or something I'm sorry for interrupting you while you where writing a letter, I'll just leave." said Harry." I just finished actually umm it was Harry right?" asked kaley. "Yah." answered Harry." don't be afraid I wont bite come on in." said kaley." ok I was wondering why you're here if your obviously uncomfortable.?" said/asked Harry. "oh I had to come down here and help you all I don't feel good not helping those who need it. Said kaley." but why don't you leave now that were safe?" asked Harry." it wouldn't feel right I have to see this to the end. But here's a question for you why aren't you in bed?" said/asked kaley." I can't sleep." said Harry.

" oh alright if you want you can hang out here for a while, but you'll have to leave before you fall asleep because Severus and Fred and George would kill me." said kaley. "thanks, but no thanks I'm just going to go to the living room and read for a wile. Night." said Harry." alright good night." replied kaley.

The next morning was interesting the boys slept in and only the girls where awake along with Remus and Cedric. But no one spoke and no one looked at each other because they where on high alert and as such wanted to make sure the ones with enhanced hearing could hear any and everything.


	5. sorry

Sorry the last chapter was so short but I've had a lot of stuff that's been happing so there will be another longer. Sorry again and thank you for all the support and reviews!!!!!!!


	6. authers note

I apologize for not righting more often but im using a friends computer well mine is getting fixed. thanks for taking the time to read this. I need a new idea for this story so any one of my readers out there have any ideas?? I could really use them and if so I will add you to the story . Sorry again. And thanks for any who read this through.


	7. chapter 4

At some point in the day the people In the house congregated in the kitchen and were all arguing at what they should do. "all right guys lets cut this out all right.?" said/asked kaley. Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Cedric had the common sense to look sheepish. While Harry Fred and George where trying not to laugh and Severus was just smirking because they weren't being yelled at by a vampire that could probably out age them several times over. "All right guys she's right we shouldn't argue like this. Where all apart of the same group and all that lets just figure this out so that we can go back to avoiding each other like the plague." said Sirius. "I don't know who you are talking about da but I most certainly am not avoiding anyone in this house. And I believe that you are the only one who is." replied kaley. The meeting was pretty normal {well as normal as a house of eleven wizards and two witches as well as a vampire and a werewolf can be} from then on out. Plans where made as where calls. And then lunch was severed.

"All right then the rest of our guests will be arriving tomorrow and the next day. In the case of Carlisle and Esme and the others they should be here around dinner." said Remus in one breath. They heard applause from the corner and turned to see who could have snuck up on them. "Angle!" screamed kaley." Hey Ley." said the mysterious girl who just showed up out of no where." or sooner. Hello Angle." said Remus. " hello uncle Remus how are you? Kaley I may not need to breath but it would be nice." said/asked Angle. " huh oh sorry Angle I'm just so happy you came, that's all." said kaley. "its all right." said Angle. "Angle how was your run?" asked Remus. "very good. How are you uncle Remus? And uncle Sirius?" said/asked Angle. "I'm hanging in there." said Remus. "as well as can be expected what with every thing going on." said Sirius. "Guys this is angle she's been my friend for ever literally from back before I was turned in 1718 and me and her where friends before that, angle this is Hagrid, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Cedric, Harry, Severus, George, and Fred. " said kaley. Angle has dark black almost blue hair, gold eyes, and was wearing a light blue shirt, denim jacket, denim shorts, and a pair of the all new skattle sneakers. All together it looked damn good on her. " oh angle has Alice gotten a hold of you again?" asked kaley. "no actually it was Rosalie that got me this time." said angle. "oh well can't be helped, come on you can barrow something of mine though I don't know what." said kaley as she began to drag angle off. After about three hours both girls came back out in completely different outfits. Kaley had changed into a black halter top, pair of denim shorts and a pair of black and blood red skattle sneakers and a blue denim jacket swung over her shoulder. This combination looked better on her then her last outfit witch had been a simple gray track suit that was slightly baggy on her. And angle came back out wearing a dark blue halter top a black pair of shorts and the same pair of skattle sneakers as before with the same denim jacket over it. " kaley, angle! Go change immediately!" said Sirius. "no da where not little anymore hell we haven't been little since before you where born so I think we'll stay dressed like this. And besides technically I'm over eighteen so you have no say for me and angle is the same." replied kaley. "and besides most if not all the men her are gay so we're all good." added angle. "bu..bu..bu..fine." said Sirius .

"kaley, angle dinner!" called Remus. "alright." we said at the same time. " then the door rang and we ran to get it. "hello! Come on in its dinner come on you'll love it." kaley said. "kaley who is it?" asked Remus. "it's the rest of 'us'." kaley called back. "well came on you're meet is spoiling." "we're coming we're coming!" kaley called back. The Cullen's were giving us weird looks especially rose who looked mad that angle had changed. when we entered the kitchen those looks where replaced with understanding, because on each of our plates was a large chunk of raw meat even on Remus's plate there was a rare piece of meat. when dinner was over,{ trust me you don't want details!} people slowly started to drift away. Kaley, Angle, Rose, and Alice all went to the living room to watch TV. After that though there was nothing for the nine vampires to do since they didn't sleep, they decided to raid the library. But that turned up nothing. So they took to pacing and watching while Kaley practiced her spells and Esme painted. Finally the sun brook through the clouds and the night and the morning dawned bright and warm.


	8. Chapter 5

" alright who's cooking breakfast for the 'sleepers'? I cooked yesterday, so who's it going to be?" asked/stated kaley. " I'll cook this morning, alright but that's it understand." said angle. As angle went into the kitchen kaley and Alice went and woke up the 'sleepers'. for breakfast there was eggs and sausage orange juice and coffee. "that was great angle thanks for cooking." was the murmur of agreement around the table. As they dispersed there was a nock at the door. "yay more gests, that was so sarcastic it was sad. {:}" said kaley while she headed towards the door. " hello?" asked kaley "Kay who is it?" asked Remus. "uh mum you might wont to come here like now!" called kaley. "what is I….. oh shit! Sirius quick move into positions!" asked/ called Remus. " all right, you all heard him….. Wait which positions?" said/asked Sirius. "medical." kaley and Remus called at the same time. They then dragged in Minerva McGonagall, and pamona sprout into the living room. " what happened?" asked Harry. "There was an attack on the school we were the only ones there and therefore the only ones hurt." said Minerva. "oh aunt Minnie why did you have to take the weekend watch?" asked Kaley and Harry at the same time. "no one else would take it." said Minerva. "and now you know why." said Kaley. Then she ran into the kitchen and down the stairs, next thing they heard was kaley yelling profanity. " kaley what's wrong?" asked Severus. "where out of healing potions Severus you wouldn't happen to have any would you?" asked kaley. "I'm sorry but I don't well not on me but I have some at the Wesley's, I can run over and get them." said Severus. "yes please Severus and some pain reliving potions too please." said kaley.


	9. Chapter 6

When Severus returned we quickly administered the potions to Minerva and Poppy to help them heal and to relieve there pain. " are you sure that there was no one else in the castle?" asked Harry. "we're positive we double checked and every thing just to be sure." said auntie Minerva. "oh shit.. Not good not good not good at all!" yelled kaley. Just then there where flashes of red light from the emergency lights and kaley's voice was amplified so it could be heard all over the house. " we are at attack alpha 79er with a alert rate of red high!" was heard and then there was pandemonium as every one who knew what that meant went into immediate action. "what the hell dose that mean?" asked George, well Fred was nodding his head in agreement, and Harry and Severus where tense as if ready to fight at any second. "it means that Kaley found something that will cause other people to discover where we are." said Angle and Alice at the same time. " what could she have found?" " any number of things but really you all need to go pack now!" yelled Sirius as Remus began to shrank and pack every thing within his reach. "sev, gorgie-bee, and fredie you three get moving pack lets go!" "right!" they all called. " where are we going?" asked Harry as kaley came down the stairs. "the one place were they wouldn't expect us to go, Texas." replied kaley. After the were done the vampires all picked a witch/wizard and apperated to the safe house in Texas. Thankfully when they landed it was night time and they didn't have to worry about nosy neighbors.


	10. an

A/n its supposed to Pomona not poppy sorry about that! As soon as I finish the next chapter it will be up to those that keep reading this thank you and to those who give me an idea to use in the story leave the name you want to be and how old you want to be. Also leave if you want to be a werewolf or a vampire. And I will dedicate a chapter to you. Thank you all for sticking with me!


	11. petition

Even though I am fully aware that A/Ns and the like are forbidden under the rules and regs, this is important enough to make me ignore that. Therefore, I'm adding it to the story with the most alerts so that people will see it, and hoping that other authors will repost this and spread the word.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: This is just plain stupid you know. You have all these options and there's a lot of readers out there. Most people who are complaining are probably not really thinking things through or just complain "because". It's annoying that people will destroy others works just because it doesn't fit their narrow view point. If this doesn't go through, maybe all these writers should get together and make our OWN sight. How's that.)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Erin Hunters 4 Ever

HyouRyuu

Quetzalcoatl

Love Psycho

black_k_kat

Kaley the vampire lover


	12. ALERT

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!SPREAD THE WORD!copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!

This is becoming ridiculous! I mean if they wanna change more then already are well there gonna lose more authors and readers then they already have! Am I right? But Seriously this is becoming annoying I hope that with this black out

They will understand that We are serious and not

To be taken lightly Thank you to

Those who Participate!


End file.
